


Eleven Hallmark Movies

by ColoradoPeculiar



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Can't date because Hawkmoth sucks, Christmas Movies, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Making fun of Hallmark movies, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven Hallmark movies, ten decorations, nine Christmas vendors, eight Christmas carols, seven ugly sweaters, six Christmas parties, five mistletoes, four Christmas bakes, three presents, two snowball fights, and a round of karaoke.In which Alya figures out Adrien's crush and after a confession from Marinette does what any good friend would do, she tries to set up Ladybug and Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Eleven Hallmark Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic, post-reveal, Ladrien.

Alya still couldn’t believe the turn of events. After spending two years, two whole years, trying and failing to get Adrien and Marinette together, she had finally figured out the reason why. She had never, ever, expected for the truth to come out because of shrine levels of merch, but here she was.

“Uh, Adrien? I don’t see any markers in here.” Alya said, looking into the sea of red and black. She had thought this was the supply closet Adrien had talked about. It obviously wasn’t.

“Not that closet!” Adrien said frantically, rushing over to her.

“Why do you, of all people, have a _Ladybug_ shrine?” The accusation made Adrien’s face flush and for Nino’s and Marinette’s conversation to come to a halt.

“It’s not a shrine!” Adrien protested.

Nino bursted out laughing.

“Oh, it definitely is a shrine. You have posters, clothes, all sorts of merch!” Nino said.

“A shrine for Ladybug?” Marinette asked, her eyes wide.

Oh the poor girl. It can’t be easy to hear that your competition was the superheroine of Paris.

“I’ll take care of it! It was really just a merch collection that had gotten a bit out of hand! I don’t, like, worship y- her! Or anything!” He rushed to defend himself.

“I know you don’t ki- Adrien.” Marinette told him, a lot calmer than Alya had expected. It was also surprising that he seemed to relax after Marinette’s words.

“So you have a crush on her?” Alya asked.

“W-what? No! I just admire her a lot!” He said nervously, but Alya could totally tell that he was lying.

“I mean, I’m the same with Chat Noir.” Marinette muttered.

“Ain’t that the truth! I’ve seen that ‘hero’s merch’ line you designed. It was pretty much all Chat Noir designs.” Marinette turned away, blushing.

“I just think he deserves as much recognition as Ladybug.”

Huh, how odd? Could a certain cat-themed be the reason Marinette had stopped stuttering around Agreste?

Alya just had to investigate.

And investigate she did.

After a few weeks of investigating she managed to figure out the real truth.

Adrien Agreste did in fact have a huge crush on Ladybug and Marinette had struck up a friendship with Chat Noir and had gained feelings because of it.

So Alya did the only thing a good friend would do.

She swore to set up Adrien with Ladybug and Marinette with Chat Noir and she was not above using her advantages as the owner of the Ladyblog to do so.

“Thanks so much for coming and helping me, Ladybug. I don’t know how I can repay you.” ALya said again as they walked to the set-up Alya had gotten.

“Oh it’s nothing! Consider this an apology for not letting you be Rena Rouge again.” Ladybug said in a low voice. Even if her identity was known to Hawkmoth and Nino, she would rather not have it be public information.

“Well, your contribution will bring in a ton of views.”

Both Ladybug and Adrien had agreed to partake in a Christmas vlog series Alya was doing. Any money raised while the vlog was going towards charity.

“I certainly hope so. But the flyer promised two celebrity guests and I already know Chat Noir couldn’t come, so who…?” Ladybug trailed off as the door opened to reveal Adrien Agreste watching a movie. “Adrien?” She asked.

Adrien turned back, his eyes went wide as he looked from Ladybug to Alya back to Ladybug.

“Ma-Ladybug! W-what are you doing here?” He asked nervously.

For someone who was normally as cool as a cucumber, it was definitely odd to see Adrien suddenly bashful. She supposed that’s what seeing your crush unexpectedly would do to you, especially based on her experiences with Marinette.

“Well, I’m here for the Christmas vlog, like you are, I’m guessing?” Adrien nodded.

“Uh yeah. I didn’t think that you'd be the other celebrity, though.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, it couldn’t be much of a Ladyblog vlog with something superhero themed. What’s better than the person who inspired me all those years back?”

“You flatter me, Alya.” Ladybug muttered.

“Ah, it’s only the truth. You’re amazing! Right, Adrien?” Alya gave him a look.

“Oh! Of course you’re amazing! I mean you do so much for Paris all while still handling your life as M- as a civilian!”

Alya was pleased to see a bit of blush peeking out from under her mask. Perhaps, Agreste’s crush wasn’t as hopeless as she teased him for. She smirked to herself. It was time for phase two.

“Well, I still have a few more things to set up for the actual set. Would you two mind waiting here?” The two of them shook their heads.

“Not at all!”

“As long as you don’t need our help with anything.”

“Nope! I think I’m good! I’ll come and call you when I’m ready.”

Alya walked away, knowing full well that she wouldn’t be ready until the end of the movie that they were watching. If Adrien and Marinette had taught her anything, it was that you couldn’t force anything. It had to happen naturally. You could plant the idea in their heads and get them to spend as much time with each other as possible, but that was it.

Hopefully, that would be enough for Adrien and Ladybug to get together.

“Oh my gosh! Can you believe this?” Ladybug asked Adrien once Alya had walked away.

“Believe what? That Alya decided to use her Ladyblog influence to get us alone together? Do you not remember the entirety of the time we went to the wax museum?” Adrien raised his eyebrows and Ladybug could feel her face heat up.

Ever since the reveal of their identities two things had become blatantly clear:

  1. They very much liked each other and they knew it.

  2. As much as they wanted to, they couldn’t date until Hawkmoth was out of the way. Shortly after they had revealed their identities and had realized their mutual feelings for each other, Marinette had told him all about Chat Blanc. All about what she’d seen. They both had agreed it was too dangerous to date until Hawkmoth was gone.




“Don’t you remember that time where she left us alone at a Jagged Stone concert?”

“Oh my gosh, yes.” He groaned. “It was the first tune she was setting us up because of my crush instead of yours.”

“I remember.” Ladybug pursed her lips. “I was so happy that I could finally stop rejecting my partner…” She shook her head.

“We were both idiots, I thought we had agreed on that?”

“Yep. Totally. It was your bad luck that got us into this love square.”

“But it was your good luck that caused us to like each other.” Adrien said, giving her a warm smile that made her heart pound out of her chest.

“Now, now, let’s save that kind of talk for when we can actually do something about our feelings, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Adrien’s face fell. “It really does suck that things are like this, thought.”

“I know, kitty.” Ladybug moved to hug him. “I know. One day it won’t be like that.”

“Just gotta wait until then.”

“We’ve waited a few years, we can wait a few more.” Adrien nodded.

“Yeah, I know. However, Alya has only limited information, so I’m guessing we have a few hours before she gets back.” Ladybug directed her attention towards the television.

“Well, we have a perfectly good T.V. set up, we might as well use it?”

“Heck yeah!” Adrien cheered.

Ladybug smiled. He was really too cute for his own good sometimes.

_‘Just wait until Hawkmoth is gone. Then you can kiss him.’_

Adrien really should’ve suspected Alya had more up her sleeve. The next night was pretty much the same story. Ladybug and Adrien greeted each other before Alya disappeared for something or other. She returned about an hour later, apologizing for the long wait and claimed that she had the stream ready.

Ladybug and Adrien exchange doubtful looks. They both knew what she was doing. The low-lighting, the crackling of the fireplace, the romantic movie in front of them, it was like something out of the Hallmark movie that played in front of them.

“So, how dedicated do you think she is to setting us up?” Adrien asked her.

“Highly dedicated, if I know her. Even with my constant word vomit and obsessive tendencies she always tried her best to get us together.”

“Fat load of good that did us.” He muttered. Ladybug hummed.

It was certainly odd talking about her crush on Adrien so openly in front of him. Especially considering the fact that he liked her back. _Especially_ considering she liked him and he liked her and yet they weren’t dating yet because of a maniac running around making people go evil with butterflies.

If only they had some leads!

Until then, Ladybug and Adrien would sit on opposite sides of the couch watching Hallmark movies.

The third night and the same story. Another absence from Alya, another romance movie playing on the screen in front of them.

This time it was about a girl protesting to save a Christmas tree her late father worked on from a company and she falls for one of the company workers.

“Do you think she thinks that if we see enough Hallmark movies together, then we’ll magically start kissing or something?” Adrien asked. Ladybug snorted.

“I mean you never know. She’s a fanfiction writer after all.”

“I have to say I’m a bit surprised that she stopped shipping LadyNoir so quickly to help us out.”

“Little does she know it’s the same ship. And I could say the same with Adrienette. I’m sure once-what was the ship name she gave us?”

“Ladrien.”

“Ah yes, once Ladrien becomes canon she’ll move right onto- what was the one for Marinette and Chat Noir?”

“Marichat.”

“Marichat, thank you.”

“Little does she know it’s the same ship.”

“It’s a good thing we know, though. Otherwise she’d be supporting cheating. Even if it was with each other, it’s still cheating because we wouldn't know.”

“Unless we talked it out and consented to a poly.”

“Could you imagine? Me dating both Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir not realizing they’re the same person.”

“I’d like to think that’d we realize that there would be way too many similarities between the two for them to be different people, but…”

“I mean it’s not totally our fault. There is a quantum masking.” She shrugged.

“I still felt pretty dumb when I realized that you were Marinette.”

“At least you had suspected before! I had no clue Adrien was Chat Noir!”

“And aren’t you glad you know now?” Ladybug smiled at her love.

“Of course I am.”

Day four and Alya was making it incredibly obvious about what she was doing. She didn’t even come up with an excuse this time, she only winked and said:

“Have fun you two!”

“Oh, we will have fun. Watching yet another Hallmark movie.” Adrien said sarcastically.

“Are you, the hopeless romantic, getting tired of Hallmark movies?” Ladybug let out a scandalous gasp.

“Look, I love romance as much as the next guy, maybe even a bit more-.”

“Seeing as you decked out an entire rooftop for something that wasn’t even a date-.”

“Anyway! Hallmark movies are so cheesy there’s only so much that I can take.”

“The plot lines are so predictable too.” Adrien hummed in agreement.

“But, hey! I’ll still watch them because sometimes they give me date material and sometimes they’re fun to make fun of.” Ladybug lifted up a mug of hot chocolate.

“I’ll drink to that.” They clinked their mugs together and then settled in to watch the movie.

At day five Ladybug really was looking forward to the streams. Not to the actual stream part, but to hanging out with Adrien. As much as it was nice seeing him as Chat Noir or him in class, it just wasn’t the same. They were always focused on patrol or fighting the akuma when they were suited up and paranoid that someone could hear them as Marinette and Adrien.

Being in that room with him allowed them to joke and flirt as much as they wanted. It hurt sometimes, not being able to snuggle up to his side like she wanted, but getting to spend time with him was enough.

“Well, on tonight’s addition of “The Hallmark Love Triangle” we have interest number one: the boy next door who loves dogs and was always there for the girl. Then interest number two: the mysterious bad boy with a soft side that she swears she can fix. Who will win?” Adrien said like a game show host.

“She’ll get with boy number two at first, only for him to betray her and she’ll go running into the arms of boy one. She’ll then realize she’s been in love with boy one the entire time, but right before she confesses boy two will apologize and boy one will see it and think it’s them kissing. One hype from the best friend later the girl will be running after boy one to confess her love for him.”

“Bonus points if it’s in the rain.” Ladybug nodded.

“Can’t be a cheesy love story without the rain.”

It was the end of the week and sure enough another Hallmark movie was ready to go. Ladybug would miss this when it was over. Although, perhaps he could still visit her and they could go through this same routine.

They would greet each other, proceed to make bets on which predictable troupe would happen, and then watch the movie making jokes and sipping hot cocoa the entire time.

“You know, if you stopped being an idiot, maybe she would like you back!” Adrien ranted.

“Oh, we both know they have to be idiots for the angst.”

“But he’s just not taking the hint! He comes running back to her, uses her, and then gets all surprised when she says no! What kind of guy would do that?” He scoffed.

“Your cousin?” Ladybug suggested.

“My cousin is a jerk. I didn’t punch him hard enough when he tried to kiss you. I can’t believe he would do that!”

“Woah, kitty. It’s okay. I took care of it by introducing his face with my knuckle.”

“And I’m incredibly glad you did.” He muttered.

“You know the only boy I’d ever want to kiss me is you.” She said. He gave her a smile that made her want to melt.

“One day.”

“One day.”

The next day Ladybug and Adrien had to endure yet another predictable holiday tale. This time it was all about how a young boy just moved to the big city and he meets a girl at a holiday party and falls madly in love with her. He embarks on a quest to find her again and would do whatever it takes to learn of her name.

“Why does this seem like something you would do?” Ladybug mused.

“Because it absolutely is. If I lost you…” He shook his head. “Well, I would definitely buy a plane ticket to New York if I thought I could find you there.”

“I’d do the same, you know. I would move Heaven and Earth if it meant that I could find you, again.” Ladybug said. “At least now I know who you are underneath the mask, if I didn’t it would be so much worse.” Adrien nodded.

“You’re the best partner I could’ve wished for Marinette, I hope you know that.”

“I do, Adrien. And you’re the best partner _I_ could’ve wished for as well.”

“We just complete each other, M’lady!” He chirped happily. Ladybug chuckled.

“That we do.”

There were only three nights left, including that one. Ladybug was on the edge of her seat, compleplating whether or not inviting him over so they could continue the tradition was a good idea. Even if the movies were comically predictable, even if it hurt to control her romantic impulses sometimes, she still loved being around him.

She watched as he laughed at the funny parts of the movies, groaned at the dumb parts, yelled at the characters to just talk it out during the mistunderstandings, and see him wipe a fake tear away at the end when the couple got together.

Oh yeah, she would definitely miss this. Watching him was so freeing and Ladybug couldn’t wait until she was able to give in to her impulses and kiss him, just because she wanted to.

She just had to wait a little longer now.

At least she knew her feelings weren’t unrequited?

It was day ten and Ladybug was suspecting that her life was some sort of Hallmark movie plot. From the whole love square, to Luka, to moving on from Adrien to Chat Noir who was the same type of person. It definitely seemed like something out of a cheesy romance plot.

As she watched the main protagonist argue with the guy she was going to have an enemies-into-lovers arc with, Ladybug started to imagine herself in one of these movies.

The plot would fit amazingly well and her and Adrien already had several of the most common troupes down. She wondered if anyone would ever believe her if she told them their story. Obviously, she’d come up with some lie to handle the secret identities, but their love square was a pretty good wedding story, if she did say so herself.

She was at the end of the road. It was the final day that Alya was doing her blogging series and therefore the final day she would watch a Hallmark movie with Adrien. She still hadn’t made up her mind on whether or not to invite him to come to her balcony as Chat Noir, so they could continue the tradition. Plus the thought of having a sleepover with him was incredibly pleasant. Falling asleep in his arms would be a literal dream come true. Especially if he so happened to place a loving kiss on her forehead…

“What are you smiling about?” Adrien asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“Uh… the movie?” She gave him a nervous grin.

“Try again, bugaboo. We’re in the angsty part of the movie, not that I don’t blame you for not paying attention, but… what’s going on in your beautiful mind?” She blushed at the compliment.

“Oh it’s nothing really.”

“It caused a huge grin to spread over your face, I say it’s something.”

“Well, I was just thinking about after tonight when the vlogging series is over, we won’t get to do this anymore.” Ladybug explained gesturing around.

“And that’s what made you so happy? I’m hurt?” Adrien pouted. Ladybug scoffed.

“Oh you know me better than that. I was smiling because I was thinking about what would happen if a certain alley cat visited a certain daughter’s baker to continue tradition.” Adrien’s eyes went wide before he broke into a smile.

“I would like that. A lot actually.” He said with a blush on his face.

“Then let’s do it!” She cheered. Adrien nodded.

“Let’s.”

Content with the newly made plans, Ladybug turned her attention away from the love of her life and onto the movie in front of her.

She couldn’t wait for the day to come when she and Adrien could have their very own happy ending. 


End file.
